La reine des pirates, ça sera moi
by Emmalysse
Summary: Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, qui ne les fait pas d'ailleurs, rêve depuis toujours de devenir pirate, d'être libre. Elle va faire des rencontres inattendues qui bouleversera ses aventures, et créera son propre équipage. Mais elle semble mystérieuse aux yeux des autres, ayant une prime assez élevée, et a eu un passé assez particulier. Cette fille, c'est Rose Hana. OC x ?
1. Chapitre 1

Voici ma fanfiction sur One piece avec mon OC , Rose Hana.

Les chapitres seront courts.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésiter pas a poster des reviews !

Petite chose : Quand je met " N-R " sa veut dire " Narrateur - Rose "

* * *

__  
_"C'est dans un village dans South Blue ,vivait une jeune fille qui aimait beaucoup l'aventure..elle n'aimait pas les habitants,de même pour eux,mais restait quand même là bas.._

_Elle cherchait à avoir un navire pour elle et de devenir pirate !_  
_Maniant une épée,elle s'entraînait de temps en temps._  
_Mais c'est un jour,un énorme navire accosta par hasard dans le village,et tous les habitants,effrayés,se cachèrent en haut des montagnes._

_Mais Rose,qui ne compris pas ,resta en regardant le bateau..,la proue du Navire était immense et prenait tout l'avant,c'était une sorte de baleine blanche,et la elle compris que...c'était Barbe blanche.._"

-C'est très rare de le voir sur une île celui là ! J'ai pas trop envie de le croiser d'ailleurs. fit-elle.  
N-R - J'allais me cacher quelques part, nan c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de croiser Barbe blanche -'',les pirates étaient déjà descendu du navire et visitaientt les alentours du village.  
-Tient ? c'est quoi cette espèce d'oiseau bleu et jaune en haut ?c'est étrange.. Il me fixe depuis tout à l'heure !  
L'oiseau fonça vers moi a toute vitesse , j'ai flipper bien sur il était quand même assez gros,et l'élément qui ma le plus choquée c'est que il s'était transformé en là, c'est le noir complet...  
Oï ! ça va pas ? fit l'homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveilla en sursaut.  
J'étais dans une chambre ..en bois..donc.. j'était sûrement dans un bateau..  
Ah elle c'est réveillée ! fit une voix.  
-Qui êtes vous ? Et où suis-je ?  
-Nous sommes les infirmières de ce navire,tu t'était évanouie donc on ta récupérée.  
-Attendez ! On est loin de l'île là ?  
-Ah..ça va faire deux heures qu'on a quitté l'île.  
-Oh.  
-Tu devras te présenter devant Père,notre capitaine.  
-Votre père est le capitaine ? demanda Rose.  
-En fait, ce n'est pas notre vrai Père, il nous considère comme ces fils et ces filles,il s'appelle Barbe blanche.  
Moi qui voulait pas le croiser, pensa Rose.  
-Bon ba je vais me lever..  
-Suis moi. fit l'infirmière.  
Je la suivais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je stressais énormément...En même temps, Barbe blanche est le pirate le plus puissant.  
Dès L'arrivée, on pouvait voir pleins d'hommes, des pirates, vers un homme géant, assis, il avait une moustache blanche , ça ne pouvait qu'être Barbe blanche.  
-Alors c'est toi la gamine qu'on a retrouvé évanouie gurararara !  
-Sans blague...  
-Hm ?  
-Nan fait j'aimerais bien retournée sur terre ci possible  
-Gurarara, tu va devoir attendre une semaine, car on accoste chaque semaine.  
- ...Quoi ?! Ah mais nan ! protesta Rose  
-C'est si marrant que ça ?  
-Hm ?  
-Ah nan rien..  
J'entendais des chuchotements du genre : "Elle est trop marrante s'te fille haha "/ou/"Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle sa serait cool qu'elle reste ici !"  
-Ahem.  
- Marco, va lui montré sa chambre  
- Ok  
Et là j'appris que ce Marco était l'oiseau de la dernière fois..  
Se fut le plus grand silence de ma vie dès qu'il m'emmenait.  
-Voila, au fait tu nous a pas dit ton nom ?  
- J'm'appelle Rose !  
- Ok et vers vingt heure y'a l'repas donc tu viendra je suppose ?  
- Bah Oui j'vais pas rester ici crever d'faim..  
-Ok bon et bien à tout a l'heure.  
- Ouai  
Ce type..il..il a une de ces coupe... On aurait dit un ananas !  
Ma chambre était simple mais assez jolie.  
Rose : C'est tout poussiéreux ici ..Je déteste le ménage mais alors là , faut pas se foutre de moi !  
Je m'occupait de cette chambre, puis je finis par attendre sur le lit, jusqu'à vingt heure..mais le problème c'est que je m'était perdue dans les couloirs ..

-Tu t'es perdue ? Fit une voix.  
-Un peu..bon oui carrément !  
-Ah ba suis moi, moi c'est Thatch ! ( Oon peut l'écrire Satch aussi )

* * *

Fin du 1er chapitre ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Thatch m'emmenait vers le pont principal , la où se trouvait le fameux Barbe Blanche, j'étais quand même un peu stressé même si je l'avais déjà rencontrée tout à l'heure, car les rumeurs racontaient qu'il était un des plus puissants des pirates et qu'il rivalisait avec le seigneur des pirates, Gol D Roger. Mais bon, on verra bien. Dès que je suis arrivée, un silence c'était installé, plus personne ne discutait, il m'observait. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d''être déjà venu ici..Une voix des plus grave se fit entendre.

-Te voilà enfin, gamine..

-Allons ! Rapproche toi de lui, me conseilla Thatch avec sourire.

-Euuh.

-Alors comme ça tu es une pirate ? Demanda Barbe Blanche

-Ou..Ouai ! Répondit-je en essayant d'hausser la voix

-Vous les jeunes, vous m'avez l'air tous presser de prendre la mer, que dirais tu..de rejoindre mon équipage, gamine ?

Oulalala.J'y crois pas ! Il est un des plus puissants, et il demande comme ça à une inconnue de faire partie de son équipage, vraiment...

-C'est très gentil..euh..de votre part...Mais je vais devoir..refusée.. ?

-Hm ? Gurararara !

Hein ? Il rigole ? Je crois qu'il est atteint mentalement.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me refuse cette proposition de cette façon. Soit, fait comme bon te semble.

Des hommes me fixaient comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un , d'autres souriaient pour mon « courage » ? Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il va falloir que je parte d'ici au plus vite.

-Dites moi, j'aimerais rentrée chez moi, sa serait possible d'avoir une barque où un truc du genre ? Demandais-je

-Oh, je vois que tu ne souhaite pas rester un peu, bien, Marco.., Barbe blanche fit signe à l'homme de venir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais déjà sur une sorte de barque, je les avait remercié pour ceci, et commença mon voyage...Bien que je ne savais absolument pas où j'allais. Cette rencontre avec Barbe Blanche était plutôt rapide je trouve.

Je commençais à apercevoir une île, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, eh oui je n'ai même pas de log pose...

Dès mon arrivée, il n'y avait aucune personne au port, tout était calme, on entendait seulement le vent frapper les voiles des navires accostés. Mais où étaient-ils tous passés ? Au loin, il n'y a personne vers les boutiques, c'est étrange. Une ville abandonnée ? Non , pas possible, pourquoi il y aurait encore des bateaux...

Je descend donc de mon bateau miniature, et décide de chercher une présence humaine. Je rentrais dans toute sorte de boutique ou restaurant, personne. Zut, j'aurais du squatter chez les whitebeards pirate pour la nourriture..

-Ne cherchez donc pas, c'est inutile, jeune fille.

Je me retourne et voit un vieil homme. Décidément je rencontre que des vieux.

-Et je peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Tout le monde c'est réfugié dans les montagnes, personne n'est revenu ici depuis des années, tout est abandonner. A cause de ces maudits pirates qui viennent tué les nôtres sans raison valable.

-Ah, vous n'aimez donc pas les pirates. Ahem. Eh bien..je sais pas quoi dire, héhéhé

J'vous jure, je rigole nerveusement , en même temps le pauvre, s'il apprenait qu'il avait une pirate en face de lui, il ferait un arrêt cardiaque, ou me chasserait avec sa canne, enfin bon peu importe.

-Bien sur que je ne les aiment pas ! D'ailleurs, un amiral est passé sur cette île, il n'y a pas longtemps, je ne sais pas s'il y est encore, on se sentais plus en sécurité avec lui.

-Un amiral ?

Merde. Un amiral, comme si j'avais envie de me battre contre un amiral moi. Les trois amiraux sont Sakazuki, Borsalino et Kuzan. Tous des types fortiches.

-A quoi ressemblait cet Amiral ?

-Je n'ai pas trop fait attention a son physique, mais il me semble qu'il était assez grand.

Bon ça m'avance pas ils sont tout les trois des grandes perches.

-Et, il avait l'air pas trop motivé.

Ah, ça y est, je vois, pas de doute.

-Le plus surprenant c'est qu'il n'est pas venu avec un navire mais...

-Avec une bicyclette ?

-Exact ! Vous le connaissez ? Demanda le viel homme

-Kuzan...Bien sur, c'est une vieille connaissance.

Oui, vieille connaissance, il m'en avait fait baver le bougre, étant donné que son pouvoir était plus avantageux face au mien.

-Bon, merci pour le renseignement l'vieux !

Je me retourne pour repartir et je me cogne contre quelque chose. Un arbre ? Non, il n'aurait pas pousser derrière moi, quelle idiote. Et là, je vois un type qui dort debout, que je ne citerais pas puisque vous aurez deviné de qui il s'agissait.

-Ararara, j'ai cru avoir entendu parlé de moi. Fit monsieur coton tige alias Kuzan, en enlevant son cache œil.

-Euh non non, t'as sûrement du rêvé...sur ton vélo ?

Et merde, comme par hasard , il y a fallut qu'il apparaisse maintenant. Pourquoi ?

-Tiens tiens,ce ne serait pas notre chère Rose ? Je vois que tu a pris des formes.

Le salaud.

-Toujours aussi grand et pervers.., fis-je désespérer

-Et toi toujours aussi blonde et sauvage.

Ok, j'vais l'tuer

-C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois devenue pirate tu sais ? Fit-il

-Franchement, j'ai rien ratée du tout en quittant la Marine.

J'étais une marine il y a des années, mais ce n'était pas par volonté. Mon père était autrefois un officier, donc on ma quelque peu forcée.

-Tu sais que nous sommes désormais ennemis n'est-ce pas ? annonça Kuzan.

-Certes, mais tu vois là, euh je dois y aller donc...

Il commença à transformer son corps en glace. Oh oh, ça s'annonce mal.

-Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je te capture, après tout c'est mon boulot.

Non franchement là, ça va pas le faire. Je transforme donc mon corps en eau , et dégaine mon sabre pour me défendre. J'ai mangée le fruit de l'eau, le mizu mizu no mi, dès mon plus jeune âge. Depuis je m'en sert ,mais quand même pas trop non plus vu que je me bat avec un sabre, mais on sait jamais.

Hors, son pouvoir est la glace, moi l'eau, je suis donc plus vulnérable à son pouvoir.

A suivre.


End file.
